


Proof/情如物证

by Hulklyu



Category: the lord of the rings；the hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulklyu/pseuds/Hulklyu
Summary: 情节皆不属于我，来自果叔独立电影《情如物证》，几乎就是把人物代入而已，所以看过的小伙伴大概也是知道这个故事的走向了只是描述了很喜欢的电影里两人相处模式，所以和该隐大大的肉不冲突吧…全片最爱的两处[Martin坐在满是自己照片的墙下][That’s where the music got you, isn’t it? That’s where you get me.]ooc见谅最近在清理没写完文档，补完之后大概会爬坑一段时间_(:з」∠)_被Lofter屏蔽到生无可恋，搬到ao3来
Relationships: Thranduil/Elrond；瑟兰迪尔/埃尔隆德
Kudos: 4





	Proof/情如物证

**Author's Note:**

> 情节皆不属于我，来自果叔独立电影《情如物证》，几乎就是把人物代入而已，所以看过的小伙伴大概也是知道这个故事的走向了
> 
> 只是描述了很喜欢的电影里两人相处模式，所以和该隐大大的肉不冲突吧…
> 
> 全片最爱的两处[Martin坐在满是自己照片的墙下][That’s where the music got you, isn’t it? That’s where you get me.]
> 
> ooc见谅
> 
> 最近在清理没写完文档，补完之后大概会爬坑一段时间_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 被Lofter屏蔽到生无可恋，搬到ao3来

埃尔隆德摸着熟悉的墙壁，上面贴着的碎花墙纸已经发黄起卷。心里默默数着七步，从进门到杂物架。他将账单摸索着塞进小框里，脱下的大衣也正好挂在支出的尖端上。正当他将皮带解开时，他听见了烟蒂与烟灰缸碰撞的声音，轻微的一声却逃不过他的耳朵。

“你怎么还在这里？”

沙发上的男人翘着腿，调侃地笑了一声，说：“我明天不能来，所以我今天来了。”

埃尔隆德转身跨步，低矮的茶几撞在他小腿上，趔趄之下他俯身稳住，然后将男人的轻笑尽收耳底。

“那么你现在该走了，瑟兰迪尔。”

被下逐客令的人并不生气，他将烟卷上过长的烟灰抖掉，狠狠地在玻璃缸内碾压着直到那短短的一截被可怜地压到原本的四分之一。起身的时候，他将被撞得有些错位的茶几摆回原本的位置，那是房子主人最习惯的距离，伸手就可以拿到右方的遥控器。

“我明天来不了。衣服在洗衣机里，我给你买了额外的生活用品，你还欠我四十元，”瑟兰迪尔站在客厅门口，回头望了一眼坐在沙发上沉默不语的埃尔隆德，“下次我来的时候还我好了。”他犹豫了一下，“出去吃的时候别点鱼，你知道你应付不过来那些刺。”

埃尔隆德听着房门被合上的声音，外面的雷雨轰隆作响，与墙上的挂钟滴答声融成一片。

“那么，给我描述它们。”

埃尔隆德将挎包里地一叠照片摸索着塞到对面的人手里，然后拿出了他的盲文打字机。格洛芬戴尔带着些兴奋地拆开，每次埃尔隆德的照片都能带给他惊喜。不同于别的摄影家，他的相片可能会有对焦不准的时候，也有可能拍摄对象出现在相片的角落里。正是这种突破常规的美，反而格外吸引人。

“这是Bill在公园里玩耍……”

“这是我抱着一只毫无生气的猫在兽医那里……”

“这张，”格罗芬戴尔顿了顿，将照片凑近眼前，“是一个男人。”

埃尔隆德有些吃惊，他将照片从格罗芬戴尔手中抽回摸了摸，然而光滑的表面不能给他带来任何信息。“描述一下。”埃尔隆德迟疑了一下，将照片还给对方。

格罗芬戴尔抬眼看了看埃尔隆德，紧抿的嘴唇和绷着的面部看不出波动。他仔细看着那张像素并不高的相片，眯着眼观察：“金发，金色的长发。他有蓝色的眼睛，像夏日的晴空。他长得很好看，很美……我会说惊为天人。他是你的甜心吗？”格罗芬戴尔贱笑着将照片对着埃尔隆德挥了挥，虽然他知道他看不见。

“甜心？别逗我了。瑟兰迪尔是我的管家，刻薄的男人。我讨厌他。”

“那你干嘛还留着他干活？”

埃尔隆德顿了顿，然后语速很快地回答：“因为他想要我。”

格罗芬戴尔没有继续接话，他又将视线转回那张有些模糊的照片，照片上的人真的很美，像春日里最美的第一朵花，他感觉自己要是形容这个人的长相的话，言辞恐怕有些匮乏。与此同时，埃尔隆德则摩挲着手指，默默地将格罗芬戴尔给出的形容词拼凑成一张模糊的脸。他可从来没有见过瑟兰迪尔的脸，但他本以为这样嘴毒的一个人一定长相凶恶，以至于后来格罗芬戴尔给他描述的几张照片时，他都心不在焉。

午后的阳光是最好的，直直地从头顶倾泻而下，不带任何偏心地让万物都尽情接受温暖的亲吻。埃尔隆德喜欢这时候带Bill去公园玩，他那不常吠叫的小朋友非常享受暖融融的草坪。他将Bill的绳扣解开，听着厚厚的肉垫哒哒哒地遛向远处，然后摸出腰间的相机。几年来他也许拍遍了这座小公园的每一个角落，但他依旧对这座公园一无所知。即使通过别人的嘴他知道正前方有两张长椅，可是长椅上究竟哪一块木板上有什么样的裂纹，这都要通过眼睛去看到。每每这时他就感到无助，像大雨天被丢弃在马路上的孩子。

“Bill？”拍完了的埃尔隆德回到长椅边上，呼唤着爱犬的名字，然而预想的哒哒声并没有响起。

“Bill？”

“Bill？”

“Bill！”

熟悉的肉垫拍打着石砖地的声音终于由远及近响起。埃尔隆德感受到了湿润的鼻尖蹭着自己的小腿，他弯下腰抚慰地摸了摸那颗毛茸茸的头，但是却想不明白为什么很长一段时间以来，Bill都会消失一小会儿。

厚重的盲文书籍被摊开在埃尔隆德的大腿上，他快速地摸过那一个个凸起，无神的眼睛涣散在前方的某一点上。他喜欢读书，尽管双眼并不能发挥它们应有的功能，但瑟兰迪尔也常常在给他把放错地方的书籍整理好时调侃他比自己看的书还多。然后他听到了厕所门被推开的声音，以及拍立得发出的咔嚓。如果他的视网膜还能够工作，也许还有那一闪而过的耀眼白光。

“瑟兰迪尔？！”他有些无措地收拢双腿，然而对方的回应只是重新关上门的啪嗒一声。

埃尔隆德站在客厅门口摸着门框，一边将还未整理好的皮带扣好，正准备开口，便听见了沙发上瑟兰迪尔吞吐烟雾的呼吸声：“这张照片我可以放在哪里呢，你猜猜？我可以塞在你的大衣里，或者贴在衬衫上。老天，你可永远不知道，出门前总得摸着检查个遍。或许我可以把它贴在公告板上？人们就会用奇怪的口气对你说话，那简直就像是在说‘伙计，我见过你脱了裤子的模样’。”

埃尔隆德努力压下心头的愤怒，用颤抖的声音急速说：“你想要什么？”

“我想要的可多了，你给不了我。”

“那这张照片，你想换得什么？”

瑟兰迪尔将香烟扔进玻璃缸里，在空中划出一条完美的抛物线，长长地烟灰断成了一堆细碎的粉末：“我要你陪我一晚上。”见对方并没有立刻答应，他又挑逗地拉长尾音，抚摸着正在显色的相片说：“多么生动的颜色。你的底裤可真够红的。”

埃尔隆德非常讨厌人群，他感觉有无数探照灯一般的眼神在盯着自己，这也是此刻他坐如针毡的原因。瑟兰迪尔在自己不停问这是要去哪里时只是发出一声声轻笑，然后挽住自己的胳膊将埃尔隆德领到了一个嘈杂的地方，他能感受到头顶有温热的射灯，摸索着坐下的座椅柔软舒适，还不停有人礼貌地请求自己收拢双腿以让出通道以供行走。瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德的再三询问下只是轻声说了句“你会喜欢的”，然后再怎样也不出声了。

就在埃尔隆德按捺不住想再次开口询问时，周围窸窸窣窣的低语声突然都沉静了下来，像人群面前突然出现了举足轻重的人物般使人们被心底的敬畏封住了嘴。而事实也的确如此，因为埃尔隆德接下来就听见了轰隆隆的椅子坐垫弹起拍打在靠背上的声音，以及如雷掌声。他不知所措，只是茫然而徒劳地环顾四周，看不见的无助感油然而生。

不远处响起了小提琴合奏声，不似单把琴那样悠扬婉转，而是浑厚磅礴的弦乐。那四个音符像一把鼓槌，狠狠地砸在了埃尔隆德的心头，那是他最爱的《命运交响曲》。贝多芬一直都是他最爱的一位伟人，大概是因为同病相怜，亦或是被他玩命般的顽强所震撼。埃尔隆德颤抖着双唇将架在鼻梁上的墨镜摘下，被掩盖的一双墨黑色眸子涣散在虚空中的某一点，但此刻那里盈满了热泪。心底在痛，那是一种炽热，一种想要挣脱一切束缚的自尊，他能感受到贝多芬在一个个音符中倾注的不甘与奋勇。他生而为人，而心底的骄傲告诉他，上帝已死，他愿像贝多芬一样扼住命运的咽喉。情不自禁地捂住胸口，感受着有力地砰砰直跳的心脏，那里流淌着一腔热血。

而瑟兰迪尔侧头一眨不眨地盯着埃尔隆德那张脸，早已泪流满面。

“这是你最爱的冷肉。”

埃尔隆德听到瓷盘啪嗒一声搁在玻璃茶几上的声音。瑟兰迪尔在音乐会结束后不依不饶地将自己带到了他家里，此刻他正坐在一张布艺沙发上，有些紧张地揉捏着西裤的膝处，平整的布料上起了一条条错杂的褶皱。

瑟兰迪尔坐在他对面的一张椅子上，动作缓慢而轻柔地解开白色衬衫的上面三颗扣子。即使对方看不见，但仍有一种奇异的感觉传遍全身。

“你知道我为什么对你这么好吗？”

“我想你喜欢这样。”

瑟兰迪尔起身坐到埃尔隆德身旁，而后者则不舒服地缩了缩身子，往一旁挪着，一边伸手摸上那份装盘精致的冷肉，往嘴里塞了一片生菜叶子。

“我一点也不喜欢这样！你以为谁能忍的了你刻薄的语言？我大可换个人家去做活。我为你洗额外的衣服，做份外的活。我想原因你比谁都清楚。”

埃尔隆德将嘴里的生菜叶子嚼碎时咔嚓咔嚓的声音刺破短暂的沉默，他清了清喉咙，那里此刻有些干涩：“瑟兰迪尔，你要明白这是不可能的。”

后者低下头，金色的长发从肩后垂落，在脸上投下一道道阴影。片刻之后他再次抬头开口道：“埃尔隆德，你是不是从来没和一个人挨得这么近过？”

对方轻微一颤的身体给了他最明了的回答。

埃尔隆德感受到手背上突然起来覆盖的温暖时几乎是下意识地想要挣脱，但是对方有力的手并没有给他逃脱的机会。手掌心传来轻微而急速的跳动，那是瑟兰迪尔的胸膛。

“那是音乐俘获你的地方，对不对？那也是你俘获我的地方。”

手掌被引导着抚上一侧时埃尔隆德呼吸急促得几乎让瑟兰迪尔担心他是不是患上了哮喘。埃尔隆德感受到颤抖的手掌下柔软的凸起，那是一种从来没有过的触感，至少他自己在沐浴时从来不会这样温柔地抚摸自己的前胸。耳膜嗡嗡作响时脑海里似乎有整个春天的柳絮飘扬，跨年夜照亮天际的烟花齐放。一股股热气拂过他脸庞，然后覆上嘴唇的温软触感让他最后的理智离他远去。

当瑟兰迪尔趴在他身上套弄那半勃的玩意儿时他突然推开了对方，彼时他们的舌头正纠缠在一起。他完全没有顾及身上凌乱的衣服以及被拉开的裤裆拉链，踉跄起身狠狠地撞在了壁炉柜上，然后摸索着奔向屋外，伴随着身后瑟兰迪尔一声声“不要离开我”的绝望呼喊。

摔倒在下着小雨的路边时他一边流着泪一边想自己真是疯了。

厨房里哗哗的水声与碗碟碰撞的声音交织成一支动听的清脆曲子，瑟兰迪尔挽着袖子清洗堆在灶台上的杯盘狼藉，白色的衬衫一丝不苟地折了三折，正好露出线条姣好的小臂。轻微的脚步声让他猛地一回头，抹着泡沫的盘子差点从手里滑下去。

埃尔隆德站在厨房门口，没有戴他的墨镜，那双美丽的眼睛无神空洞地盯着前方，而瑟兰迪尔感觉那里有一把无形的利刃正在剖开自己。他转身将手上的泡沫冲洗干净，然后意外地听见了埃尔隆德开口。

“我想对你说对不起，我对你真的太过偏见了。”

瑟兰迪尔简直怀疑自己的听力有没有出问题，但是一股喜悦仍涌上心头。

“所以我想说，你被解雇了。”

没有任何预兆地，这句如毒药般的言语刺中了瑟兰迪尔。他迷茫而疑惑地盯着对方一张一合的嘴唇，以至于埃尔隆德说的一堆关于推荐信的言论他完全没有听明白，他只是想知道埃尔隆德是不是真的这个意思，还是解雇这个词有什么别的含义？

“……他是一个勤奋而正直的人，经验丰富，因此我愿意做他的推荐人。”

淡淡的尾音在空气中上扬，微微颤抖着。埃尔隆德说话总是这样，平日里瑟兰迪尔真是爱死了他的声音和语调，但此刻它们是如此地让人心碎。

“你能把钥匙还给我吗？”埃尔隆德伸出的手在瑟兰迪尔看来像是要他的心。把那块摩挲过无数遍的金属交到这只手里时他细细地看着它，修剪齐整的圆润指甲和骨节分明的修长手指曾经覆盖在自己的左胸，感受过炽热的跳动。那一串余下的钥匙在空中划过一道弧线，准确无误地摔进了装满污水和泡沫的水池中，扑通一声没入水里。

瑟兰迪尔最后的要求是一个拥抱，他将下巴搁在梦寐以求了无数个日子的肩膀上时侧头给了对方一个吻，然后他抱起大衣，看了这间如自己家一般的房子最后一眼。临走时他盯着那个定定地站在厨房门口的人，将衣架移到了房门口。埃尔隆德自己可摸索不到在墙角的衣架。

“也许以后Bill消失一段时间的时候，你可能会想起我。”

房门上镶嵌的玻璃在撞击到门框时发出咣当的声音，埃尔隆德感到肩头的一片湿热在微冷的空气中逐渐转凉。

END


End file.
